A Bleached Fate: Trailer
by TheDivineDemon
Summary: She was stolen from them. A person more precious to them than many could understand. She was the final third the completed the whole and now she's gone. But they will get her back and not even Heaven will stand in their way. A trailer to a possible fic.


**I have an idea I'm not sure I'm going to do… well I have 12 book ideas (seven with near full notes and plot) and about a 30 fanfic ideas (only twelve with any real notes) but that's beside the point.**

**I wanted to try writing a prologue of sorts and make it a… trailer I guess and see how people reacted to it. **

**Be honest and truthful everyone. By the way, this takes place a few years after the Unlimited Blade Works route "good" ending and before Orihime's kidnapping (though timeline will be adjusted and altered to be longer and fit with Typemoon). Aspects of both worlds will be altered to fit each other.**

Danzomaru stood in front of his station diligently. He still felt the shame he suffered because of the traitor Aizen. The former captain had somehow controlled him and two of the other Gate Guardians into attacking Seireitei. They were quickly stopped and proven innocent by their fellow Gate Guard but the shame was still there.

He had vowed to himself that he would never fail his duty again. No matter what the cost.

Not that he expected anything major to happen soon. The traitor Aizen had withdrawn himself into the land of the Hollows and the captains had predicted that it would take month, perhaps even years, for Aizen to launch any sort of attack on Soul Society. So they had time and all they had to do was wait.

Rukongai was quite now. The weeks before had been full of panic from the rouge Shinigami and his allies storming pass what everyone assumed was an invincible barrier. They caused a great deal of havoc in their wake and it didn't help when the news that three Captains had betrayed Soul Society didn't sit well with the average citizens either.

But for now everything just seemed to have calmed down.

At least that was he thought before a ruby red hole opened midair in the middle of the street.

Every spirit that had been milling around stopped abruptly before scampering away from what appeared to be a red portal. That was smart, seeing as one never knew where a portal led too. And seeing how it was red he had a good guess where it was from. But why would someone from Hell be trying to get into Soul Society?

Cautiously the giant took a step forward to examine the portal, partly out of his own curiosity but mostly to examine to see if he needed to call in reinforcements. But his second step came up short when a set of figures emerged.

The first was a woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties and had long wavy black hair that ran to the middle of her back. She wore a form fitting red blouse and snug black pants that fit her curvy form. Her aqua colored eyes seemed hard as she held a sword straight in front of her while the other held a red jewel which was kept steadily at her mouth. She was a beautiful sight to behold but something about her put the Gate Guardian's on edge.

The man who came after her seemed to the same age as his female companion but his features seemed more unique. His skin was a dark tan color that bordered burnt contrasting his stark white hair greatly. His steel colored eyes instinctively scanned the crowd, the people and even the skies before locking his eyes on Danzomaru. The man seemed tall for an average person, barely under two meters, and had a visibly broad build. He wore a dark blue Navy coat and black dress pants with a bright red scarf worn securely around his neck. The only things that through off his apparently upper class image were the steel toe boots he was wearing.

But what caught his eye most about the group was the last member. One that who was being dragged by his afro and looked like he was just taken out from a war zone. He didn't recognize who the man was but what did know from his torn uniform was that he was a fellow Shinigami. One that was tossed aside as the man in the red scarf took his first few steps out of the portal.

"Who are you?" The giant demanded from the still standing new comers.

"A giant? I thought they went extinct centuries ago?" The man asked almost naively.

"This is the land of the dead Shirou. We have no idea how long spirits stay here before the re-join the cycle." The woman said in an almost dismiss but fond voice.

"Guess you're right." He responded without taking his eyes off the giant "Hey big guy! Can you point us to the Throne of Heroes?"

Danzomaru blinked. How did these strangers know of the Throne? It was a barely an accepted fact among the Shinigami, it was closer to an urban legend than anything else. But the fact that there was still a supposed entrance to the Throne was a hard reminder that it was true.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"They stole something from us and we want it back." The woman said simply "Now are you going to tell us or not?"

"No." he said simply and started to unseat his weapon "You have assaulted a Shinigami, under the law of Seireitei you are here by placed under arrest. Come quietly or face immediate execution."

The woman just "tsked" and put her hand that was still carrying the fallen Shinigami sword to her hip "Shirou, get this fool out of our way."

"Gladly." Within a second a large black bow appeared in the man's hand with a drill like sword held similarly to an arrow about to be fired.

Danzomaru didn't get a chance to even think to compare the man to a Quincy he felt a sharp pain hit his chest and then tear through it. Opening and closing his mouth a few times in shock of the pain he looked down and noticed that the entire right side of his torso was torn away. As he fell to the ground knowing he was to die soon he saw the two strangers walk passed him and towards the now DESTROYED gate.

The last thing he heard was the man whispering something. Like a vow upon himself as he moved forward.

"Hold out for a little longer Saber. We're here to get you back."

**Well that's the trailer and basic idea. It's rough but I figured "Let's write it and see responses". I'm still a little rough on the ideas. I know where I'm going with most of it except what do they do once they get Saber back (already have the "use a gigai" idea) and how Soul Society will react, besides trying to kill them, to these two high powered magi storming their gates after their last invasion.**

**I think I might do this story like one of the filler arcs in Bleach and it should only take at most fifteen chapters to do. Trust me, very small compared to how far I thought of taking my stories if I had time. **

**Some side facts**

**Yes, Shirou, Rin and Saber were in a mutual threesome relationship. So expect them to be more determined to get to their goal than Ichigo and them**

**Rin is on level with a Caster class Servant now, probably just as or more powerful than the one in the Fifth Holy Grail war. Shirou is now just as powerful as Archer, younger and more experienced with more weapons, but he has already matched his future self because of the memories.**

**Saber was taken back by the Throne because she gave up on the Grail. If I interpreted the whole "find the Grail" deal she had as soon as she had given up at getting the Grail to live a happy, if not odd, life with her lovers the World went back on its side of the bargain. Rin and Shirou didn't like that one bit. And yes they did try summoning her back but for a reason I can't think of right now they got nodda. **

**Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed.**


End file.
